


Good boys get treats

by Strawberry_milky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <3, AU, BDSM, Blood, Consent is key, Dom Keith, Don’t spellcheck sorry, I do not condone animal abuse ever, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a professional dominatrix who just so happens to be wanting a dog, Knife Play, M/M, Masochist Lance, Pain, Porn, Sadist Keith, Safewords, Shadam engagement party, a little plot, but good at sex, im really bad at tags and the entirety of English itself sooo, just porn, kinda switches tho, lance is a little puppy who loves to be praised and punished, lance works at a puppy shelter, mmmmmm that’s some good after care, no protection, slight pet play, sub lance, wink wink, you better be proud of me Cory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_milky/pseuds/Strawberry_milky
Summary: Lance has a big love for dogs and Keith just may have a big love for lance. Or is it lust? He can’t tell.





	1. Oh no my alcohol

Potato potato nugget Smoooot

“TYLER STOP HUMPING MAPLE!!” Lance screamed at the top of his lungs.   
Lance always loved dogs. Cats were okay but dogs just had an energy he could actually keep up with. All he wanted was to Be around dogs and help them find connections with humans; not to watch the dogs try to connect their bodies. Not to sound like he’s into anything weird but it almost made him lonely. They could get it on with people they just met and he can’t even get it on with the girl he’s known and loved for five years.   
Maybe it was these thoughts that led him to sexual frustration that he knew would never be satisfied. His tastes were a little too extreme for some; and finding a suitable dom was hard as hell. With that last thought he headed out the shelter doors and headed to his blue Honda CR-V .  
Time to head to Mr.Shirogane’s engagement party. 10:00 sharp. How nice of an instructor to invite him. 

_______________

After a solid thirty minutes of alcohol and music pumping throughout lances body he finally decided to go socialize with new people. But after he goes and gets another glass of blue UV vodka.   
“One blue with a shot of jolly juice” lance says in a sultry voice. The alcohol was making him feel irrational. fter a solid thirty minutes of alcohol and music pumping throughout lances body he finally decided to go socialize with new people. But after he goes and gets another glass of blue UV vodka.

“One blue with a shot of jolly juice” lance says in a simple voice. The alcohol was making him feel a little more flirty and giggly then normal and lance decided he liked it. He began to absorb into his new roll and flirt with the bariesta until he got bored. He twisted around to walk away but as soon as he made his 180 - SMASH!- went his drink to the floor. Along with his body but he didn’t care about that part. He stared at his last hint of blue happiness all over the newly waxed floor and he felt ashamed to say his eyes prickled with tears at the sight.   
Looking up to find out what caused this disturbance he saw a man about his height with long black hair and violet eyes looking right down at him. If lance was sober he could’ve sworn the man was hiding a smirk. But drunk lance just took in the pale beauty with a slight pout without a care. He just wanted to get fucked.   
The other mans gaze on his almost made him feel like he was being pushed down and kept there on the floor. And it made lances secret underwear get a bit tighter. The person belonging to the violet eyes eventually helped lance up.   
“Watch where your going” he stated in an unapologetic or amused tone. Lance stood before the guy- his name tag said Keith. He was in a suit. It Looked like a normal suit until he noticed the work logo imbedded into the corner of his golden name tag.   
He almost kissed him right then; he found the stranger so hot but he wouldn’t let other people know how much he loved to be dominated. So instead he slapped Keith and tried walking off; But once he felt a hand wrap around his arm he stopped. A shock of electricity made him shiver and let everything pass him blindly. Keith put a card in his pocket and let lance go. The last thing he heard before leaving the bar was a sultry “come find me later”   
After a nice wanking in the bathroom he headed home. His friend hunk took his Honda as the designated driver would and stayed with lance for the night. 

_______________  
Once Lance awoke he instantly remembered the boy from the previous night and the hard paper that still lay in his pocket with only a thin layer of fabric keeping it off his thigh.   
He pulled it out and examined the card. 

————————————-  
LION LOVERS  
Personal needs assistant   
Hope you can Handel fire   
(XXX) xxx- xxxx  
Text only  
————————————  
Fuck. Either lance was still dreaming or he just happened the have an angel on his side.   
Instantly; he texts the number on the card and says Hi. After an hour the only reply he got was an address.   
His adventurous side took over and the red flags were ignored. He went.


	2. Lace or leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned. Very short because SOMEONE makes me feel like I need to rush. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Comments and inspiration or ideas are always welcome!!!) <3

Fuck you cory


	3. Good boy

Lance couldn’t contain his excitement and fear. He gave a soft knock at the iviory colored door and waited. After a couple minutes of racing anxiety he calmed himself to the point where he could normally observe his surroundings. The pale pine trees were shaking with fall winds and his breath was just barely visible. Lance wasn’t sure when the mansion looking building infront of him became invisible to his thoughts but Eventually his eyes wandered back to the door. Only to see a note he didn’t notice before. 

“~ come to me.”

Was written in blue. Lances heart sped up again and he was moving out of his own will. 

He opened the door and crept through the entry. There was dark red walls and all sorts of black and grey accents to give an intimating yet passionate aura. He heard a faint tapping sound and walked towards it. His odd suroundings didn’t intimidate him; They made him feel warm all over. The warmth began to fester in his abdomen when he reached the source of the sound.  
He stopped at an open door with the man from the night before inside. The card said his name was Keith and there he was sitting high up on a chair with a beautiful heart shaped crop in his hand. They made eye contact and Keith finally let out a smirk.  
“Where do you work blue” he asked randomly.  
Lance blushed at the name and replied.  
“A puppy house...Down by altea road” lance replied obediently. 

“I see.....blue...I’m more of a cat person. But I think I just might have my eye on one very beautiful puppy. I can tell he listens well and is trained.” Keith stopped and stood. He walked closer to lance and pulled lightly at his shirt.  
“How can I make him mine?”

Lance almost fainted. It was all too much too soon and too good for a stranger, But he needed this. He breathed it in as if it was oxygen. At this point lance didn’t care if he would get murdered; this is the only thing in weeks that’s got his mind off his never to be “girlfriend”.  
Lance gulped and fell to his knees infront of keith.  
“Why am I here?” Lance asked quietly  
“I don’t know. Why did you come?” Keith replied.  
Lance was almost too embarrassed but he had no more pure thoughts left after looking at the bulge in Keith’s black jeans.  
“I hoped I could see you again...” lance left out the part that the guys attitude made him fuck his hand in the bathroom the night before. 

“Will you be my puppy then. I think we are both needing this. I can see what you like and I can give it to you” Keith claimed. After that Keith stepped closer to lance and knelt down.  
“You’re already on your knees for me after all” Keith said with a smirk.  
Lance let up a weak nod and licked his lips.  
“Get on the bed. Pick an outfit from the bag over by the TV. Put on the one you like the most and wait for me. Your safe words are 1. Lion - for slow down. 2. Violet for stop. Use them when needed.” Keith left the room without another word. 

Lance crawled over and looked through the bag. He pulled out a red leather pair of shorts that exposed his whole ass and roll of red rope. He set it aside. Next he found a purple velvet skirt and bralet with no panties. They were both very tempting; but he still preferred what he brought with him. He hoped it would be a good surprise to the mysterious dom. 

Lance peeled off his clothes and stood in nothing but an ice blue, lace pair of panties with straps roping around his body. It had a pair of uncliped nipple clamps connected to the chest straps. He felt comfortable enough so he took a seat on the bed with his heels under his ass. 

Less than thirty seconds after, Keith came back in wearing black latex and a purple knife he stuck in his pocket. He also held that crop from before.  
One look at lace and he smacked lances thigh, instantly earning a yelp.  
“God damn I knew it...I knew you’d be perfect”  
Lance moans lightly at the praise.  
“I’ll let this disobedience slide but...if you ever do something without my order to do so again you’ll regret it.” Keith hissed. He bit down on lances thigh in warning and lust to let him know he meant it.  
Lance felt Keith move up his body and he moans deliciously when Keith clasps one of the clamps on his nipples.  
Keith leans down to kiss the Carmel skinned boy and he pulls out a leash from the bag.  
Lance stares as it needingly.  
“Keith Hurry up..” lance whines; only to earn a fist full of his hair to be tugged at.

“You call me sir. Got that pup?” 

“Yes sir..please sir I need you” lance pleaded 

Lance rutted up against Keith and bit his lip as he waited for his dom to do something. Anything. Finally Keith put the collar and leash on lance, holding it firmly in his has as he continues to kiss lance.  
“Good boy” says Keith  
Lances thoughts were filled with nothing except how good keith looked and bad he wanted Keith to break his tough look and come after him like a hungry animal. Keith’s boner almost gave him away but his eyes never stayed on lances thighs for more than a couple seconds. Lance wanted Keith now and he couldn’t seem to make Keith do what he wanted.  
After that thought lance felt a wet warmth over his groin and he let out a soft moan. Lance looked down to see Keith sucking on him through the lace. They kept eye contact and Keith showed almost no emotion. It made lance almost cum on the spot, but he needed a little more.  
Keith could tell how lance was feeling. And Keith was going to give it to him.  
Again.  
And again.  
And again. Until lance uses his safe words. If he can speak that is.


	4. this is a train wreck

Keith couldn't contain his smirk as he listened to lance moan and whimper in front of him. The boy almost lost it when Keith tore lances lace panties off with his teeth; proceeding to nipple at lances tender thighs and silky hips. Lances skin was beautifully contrasted in the dim light of the room and his member stood at full attention with a leaking red tip. Keith never thought the color red was ever more enticing then at this exact moment. Keith kept his hands stroking along lances sides as me moved up to lap over one of his nipples. The clasps were still connected and pinching with an obscurity of crimson colored flash surrounding it. The taste of metal filled the tip of Keith's tongue and he surrounded it with a low groan. Keith bit down on the claps and gently released them from lances body before tossing them across the room. Lance did not even care that he just lost his favorite undergarments; he was completely encased in lustful pain. The feeling of Keith bulge on his thigh made his cock twitch with another sultry moan.   
"Do you like knives little puppy?" keith whispered  
lance was taken aback by the question and stayed in almost a shock. He loved knife play but never would have guessed the same for this guy. All of lances past partners had ignored the scars on his lower back and kept going. They has no idea he did it to himself late at night when he touched himself. It felt like the only thing that could get him off.   
lance just let out a weak nod as he stared into keith eyes with his pupil blown blue ones. With dry lips in the process of being licked and rosy cheeks getting darker he asked,  
"why?" in an almost embarrassed tone.   
"I think they are beautiful; almost as beautiful as you. I love the marks they make...the ones I see on your back." he replied  
Keith reached into his pants to pull out the silver and purple knife that fit perfectly in his pale fingers, but stopped at the fear of going to fast for the boy under him.   
lance could tell he was holding back.  
"They make me feel so good sir..your big dick inside me with just the tip of a blade touching me would be enough to make me cum." lance stated blatantly.  
Now it was keiths turn to blush. He moved his hand out of his pants with the knife and then pulled the tight pants down to reveal his swollen cock and a little red star tattooed onto his hip.   
"im going to fuck you now...if you saw a word I will stop. The only words I permit is your safe words and my name, what is my name blue?" he asked  
"keith.." lance whispered; earning a slap across his face with the crop that previously lay beside them  
"wrong. What is my name?" keith hissed  
"sir..your name is sir" lance breathed  
keith was satisfied with that answer so he lubed himself up and with one hard thrust he was inside of lance; who has prepped before he arrived just in case.   
lance screamed as keith trusted without mercy and nibbled on his collarbone. Keiths cock rubbed up perfectly against all of lances sweet spots with ease and the raw feeling of skin on skin made lance's mouth drool and pant. After many minutes of ruthless rutting keith grabbed the knife again and whispered to his sub.  
"tell me if its too much" he moaned before continuing to lightly cut lances shoulders.   
Lance shivered and squirmed with pleasure and Adrenalin. His tan cheeks were a deep rosy color and his eyes watered with un-describable joy. He needed this and he hoped this wasnt a one time thing. Lance moved his hips up into keith to get his cock deeper inside but he instead felt keiths firm grasp on his sides and was flipped around. Lance was surprised but not disappointed because with every rough thrust from keith he felt his ass getting slapped and pushed to all its limits. his dick leaked percum and keith scratched down his back with the blade; but enough to draw blood but be easily hid. Keiths stomach had a familiar warmth as he watched the blood drip down lances back.   
"please sir.." lance asked, pushing the limit that keith put on him.   
keith pulled out as punishment and lance almost blacked out from the distress.   
the silken skin beauty trusted his cock into lances mouth without warning and stuffed his whole length down lances throat; who took it like a champ. No gagging, just eyes watering deliriously and heavier breathing excaping his bright red lips.  
Keith came inside lances mouth with only a warning that consisted of a moaning hum and a cock twitch. Lance still held up an amazing blowjob and swallowed around his dom.   
after pulling himself out of lance he went down to return the favor,. Lance ended up with keiths fingered into his mouth to suck on so he would stay quiet enough to prevent keith another boner as they had limited time until lance has work; keith knew this with an embarrassing fact of slight stalking of lance. Lance finished quickly when the mix of stinging n his back and the fingers and keith all together. It was the best orgasm of his life and hes had enough sex to compare to. Nothing was better than this. 

_____________________

lace was carried to the bath where keith tended to lances cuts and iced his forming bruises. the last half an hour they had together was cuddles and kisses fallowed by sneaky groping by a needy lance.   
"Same time next week?" lance asked, half joking  
"If I can wait that long..." keith huffed


End file.
